A los ojos de Shang
by Arya Bromsson
Summary: Historia de Mulan contada desde el punto de vista de Shang. Desde el momento en que lo hicieron capitán hasta que fue a entregarle el casco de su padre. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi medio limón
1. Primera Parte

_Disclaimer: Todos pertenece Disney_

_Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querido limón, sabes que te quiero mucho_

* * *

**Primera parte**

**A los ojos de Shang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Capitán –concluyó su padre con una sonrisa, tendiéndole su espada.

Shang la tomó, aturdido.

–Capitán –repitió.

–Esta es una enorme responsabilidad, general –el consejero no ocultó su sorpresa, entrecerró los ojos, pasando la mirada entre él y su padre, sugiriendo que escogieran a una persona más apropiada para el cargo.

Shang lo ignoró, estaba demasiado emocionado al sostener esa espada. Capitán. Era un gran honor.

Evitó hinchar el pecho, con orgullo, cuando su padre enumeró sus logros y logró decir un sereno: "Sí, señor", algo sonrojado después de un desliz de efusividad, su padre le sonrío mientras se levantaba.

–Espero un informe completo dentro de tres semanas –dijo antes de salir.

El consejero se retrasó, mirándolo con desdén.

–No pasaré nada por alto –musitó, siguiendo al General.

Shang lo iba a seguir pero se detuvo al notar el peso de la espada, la miró y sonrió, orgulloso.

–Capitán Li Shang, jefe de la mejor tropa de China –dijo, amarrando la espada a su cinto–. No, la mejor tropa de todos los tiempos –rió entre dientes y salió, esperando ver a su padre admirando a sus hombres, alzó la mirada, desconcertándose por el espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo.

Todos los soldados se golpeaban con fiereza, Shang alcanzó a distinguir como un soldado lanzaba a una gallina, otro que usaba a un pescado como espada y, el más grande, se limitaba a comer con entusiasmo un plato de arroz. Abrió la boca cuando uno de ellos se acercó hacia ellos con paso titubeante y, al reconocer a su padre, intentó saludarlo de una forma especial, esbozando una sonrisa desigual. El hombre perdió el equilibrio, desplomándose de forma estruendosa.

–Muy impresionante –murmuró con enfado el consejero.

Shang volteó a ver a su padre, esperando una reprimenda, pero le sorprendió la pequeña sonrisa que estaba en sus labios.

–Buena suerte, capitán –dijo, acercándose a su caballo. Le dedicó una última mirada y se marchó, con todos sus hombres detrás.

–Buena suerte… padre –murmuró, mirando cómo se alejaba, a pesar de haber visto desde pequeño esa escena de forma continua, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a la soledad, seguía sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Lo volvería a ver? ¿Se sentiría orgulloso de su progreso, a pesar de que vio que sus soldados eran unos insubordinados?

Suspiró y miró al consejero.

–Día uno –dijo éste con petulancia.

Shang frunció el ceño.

– ¡Soldados! –gritó.

Ellos dejaron de golpearse y se separaron, dejando en el centro a un joven de aspecto delicado, que estaba acurrucado.

– ¡Él empezó! –respondieron al unísono, señalando al chico. Shang se acercó, ligeramente enfadado, había quedado como un capitán que no sabía mantener la disciplina en sus filas gracias a él.

Él se levantó y lo miró, sacudiéndose el polvo de forma nerviosa.

–No quiero busca pleitos en mi campamento –dijo, acercándose peligrosamente al chico.

–Perdone –murmuró de forma suave, sus ojos reflejaron incomodidad, de pronto carraspeó y se enderezó. Shang lo evaluó de forma rápida, su cuerpo se veía algo ridículo con la armadura, ya que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a ella–. Es decir, lamento que haya presenciado eso, pero ya sabe –el chico golpeó su brazo de forma juguetona y Shang arqueó las cejas, definitivamente, el chico era un enclenque, su golpe no había tenido nada de fuerza–. Esas inquietudes de hombres: siente ganas de matar algo, arreglar cosas –Shang frunció el ceño, ¿era en serio? ¿Arreglar cosas? –; cocinar a la intemperie.

No pudo soportarlo más, se acercó de nuevo a ese chico, amenazador.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó.

Eso lo hizo callar.

–Ah… yo… eh… yo… –balbuceó el chico de forma atolondrada.

–Tu oficial al mando te ha hecho una pregunta –interrumpió el consejero.

Shang lo ignoró y centró toda su atención en el chico.

–Yo tengo un nombre –dijo éste–. Y es un nombre de varón –guardó silencio por unos segundos y miró hacia atrás– Él se llama Ling –murmuró, señalando con la cabeza a su espalda.

Shang miró brevemente al sujeto y evitó poner los ojos en blanco.

– ¡No te pregunté su nombre! ¡Te pregunté el tuyo! –alzó la voz, irritado.

El soldado miró nerviosamente a su espalda,

–Achú.

– ¿Achú? –repitió, comenzaba a enfadarse.

El chico también puso mala cara.

–Mushu.

– ¿Mushu?

– ¡No! –gritó.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

–Soy Ping –soltó, dubitativo.

– ¿Ping? –repitió lo dicho por ese niño por tercera vez, si volvía a decir otro nombre era probable que terminaría con un puñetazo, era obvio que se estaba burlando de él.

–Sí –soltó él, triunfante–. Me llamo Ping.

Shang frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de ello.

–Quiero ver tu aviso de reclutamiento –pidió, adelantándose un paso, el chico lo timó de su cinto y se lo ofreció de forma titubeante.

Shang lo desenrolló, pensaba que era una especie de broma, muchas veces los jóvenes se retaban entre ellos para entrar a un campamento del ejército y causar estragos. Leyó rápidamente el rollo y alzó las cejas, asombrado.

– ¿Fa Zhou? –preguntó– ¿El guerrero?

–No sabía que Fa Zhou tuviera un hijo –comentó el consejero, mirando al chico con incredulidad.

El chico se sonrojó.

–Es que él no habla mucho sobre mí –masculló Ping, incómodo, después hizo un intento patético por escupir, pues su saliva le quedó colgando de forma cómica.

Shang estaba impresionado, ¿ese chico era hijo de un guerrero como Fa Zhou?

–Ya entiendo porque –le susurró el consejero–. El chico es un completo lunático.

Miró alrededor y descubrió como todos se reían disimuladamente de Ping por su intento fallido de escupir como un hombre.

Empezó a caminar alrededor del que se había convertido en motivo de burla y distracción para los demás.

-Oigan bien, caballeros –comenzó, mirando el desastre que había a su alrededor–. Gracias a su nuevo amigo Ping –lo miró brevemente y caminó para quedar frente a los demás–. Esta noche la pasarán recolectando cada grano de arroz –los soldados se quedaron sorprendidos y, cuando les dio la espalda, escuchó sus gruñidos de enfado–. Y mañana –añadió, mirándolos de nuevo–; comenzará el verdadero trabajo –concluyó, marchándose a su tienda, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado, pero con la ligera convicción de que todo sería mejor al día siguiente, porque esos hombres estaban ahí porque anhelaban la dicha del honor, el ser considerados como héroes de China, ¿qué mejor motivación que esa?

Suspiró cuando llegó a su tienda y desanudó la espada del cinto, sabía que era mejor comenzar a pensar en cómo entrenarlos, ya que no sería trabajo sencillo con ese Ping merodeando por ahí.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Este fic va a contar con dos o tres capítulos en total, este es el más cortito. _

_Dedicado para mi blimón, que lo pidió desde hace tiempo._

_Quejas, sugerencias en un review._

_Un beso_

_Arya Bromsson_

_p.d. Mi otro fic lo actualizaré pronto. Lo prometo_


	2. Segunda Parte

_Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Disney, yo solo escribo esto por diversión y porque es e regalo de cumpleaños de mi medio blimón (te quiero y lo sabes)_

_Nota: Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han dejado comentario, follow y favoritos, fue algo sumamente inesperado y... gracias_

* * *

**Segunda Parte**

**A los ojos de Shang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shang se vistió de una forma sencilla, no se preocupó por su aspecto ya que en los entrenamientos era necesaria la comodidad. Se desperezó por última vez, escuchando el alboroto que estaban haciendo los futuros guerreros. Soltó una risa floja cuando los soldados le contestaron de una forma graciosa al consejero. Suspiró pesadamente cuando escuchó el nombre del chico, Ping, esa era su señal para empezar con el entrenamiento o se lo comerían vivo.

– ¡Soldados! –gritó al salir.

Evitó sonreír al ver como todos se formaban en una sola línea al verlo, su padre siempre mantenía un rostro serio al dar órdenes, por lo que sospechaba que los soldados harían un mayor esfuerzo si veían que los recompensaba con una mirada de aprobación cada vez que realizaban un buen desempeño en cualquier ejercicio que les pusiera.

–Se reunirán rápido y en silencio todas las mañanas –empezó mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su ropa, aunque el clima era fresco en ese momento, era consciente de que tendría más calor después de pasar cierto tiempo al aire libre. Agarró con firmeza su arco y flechas, después de haber meditado toda la noche acerca del primer ejercicio sabía que ese era el indicado–. Cualquiera que haga lo contrario, responderá ante mí –caminó hasta colocarse en el lugar adecuado para el lanzamiento perfecto. Escuchó una burla ligera y sonrió internamente al reconocer la voz–. Yao –dijo en voz alta, mirándolo. Ahogó una risa cuando vio como todos retrocedían para dejarlo al frente. Estaban nerviosos por lo que pasaría a continuación, apuntó brevemente al soldado más bajito–. Gracias por ser voluntario, baja la flecha –ordenó después de dispararle al poste que estaba frente a ellos.

El soldado lo miró con incredulidad, como si dudara sobre su capacidad de dirigir, Shang también hubiera pensado lo mismo, ¿algo tan sencillo en el ejército? Pero eso no era todo. Le faltaba algo. Algo esencial.

–Un momento –lo interrumpió antes de que este trepara al poste para bajar la flecha. Le hizo una seña al consejero, que apareció con el cofre que le había encargado la noche anterior, tenía cara de sufrimiento y Shang evitó poner los ojos en blanco ante su expresión, mientras explicaba que representaba cada pesa, al tiempo que le colocaba firmemente en las mulecas de Yao estaba miraba al resto de los soldado, fijándose en las expresiones de burla de unos y preocupación. Pero le sorprendió e incomodó un poco la de Ping, que lo miraba con insistencia, una mezcla entre sorpresa, admiración, miedo, respeto e incertidumbre.

Hizo una seña para que Yao siguiera con la tarea y se colocó lejos del campo de visión de Ping, suponía que éste lo miraba por la facilidad con la que se desprendía de su ropa ante los demás, sin importarle si los conocía desde hacía años o no.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando Yao se precipitó al suelo con una mueca de enfado, Shang miró brevemente el poste, alzó una ceja al percatarse de las marcas de unos dientes. Ese soldado pequeño era prometedor. Cambió rápidamente las pesas a otro, que obtuvo los mismos resultados que Yao. Suspiró y miró a los más delgados, seguro que ellos lograrían bajar la flecha. No era tan difícil. Él lo había logrado al primer intento.

Después de que todos pasaran tuvo que admitir que tal vez no era algo tan sencillo para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a tener un padre que era General. Miró con pesadez a Ping. Había pensado que tal vez él sí que lo lograría o llegaría más lejos que los otros, teniendo en cuenta que su padre era un guerrero.

–Hay un largo camino por recorrer –dijo en voz alta y los miró a todos, unos miraban con rencor al poste, otros sonreían de forma nerviosa y Ping seguía frotándose el trasero con una mueca de dolor.

Evitó suspirar antes de dirigirse al lugar en donde tenían los palos con los que practicarían antes de empezar con la espada.

Definitivamente, era más fácil observar que dirigir, pero seguía confiando en que todo saldría a la perfección, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

* * *

Shang miró con pesadumbre el techo de su tienda, hacía unos minutos le había entregado las riendas de su caballo a Ping. Tenía en su mente su expresión de furia y desconsuelo. Esa mirada demostraba una desilusión tan grande que había hecho que Shang también se sintiera mal, pero era necesario.

Había tratado de hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Ping, pero era algo sumamente complicado, por no decir imposible. El chico era algo torpe, lo había cachado haciendo trampa en un entrenamiento, había destruido la tienda del consejero, por lo que había tenido que cederle la suya y construir otra, casi había ahogado a uno de sus compañeros, tenía poca resistencia y parecía no querer mejorar. El primer día, además de haber fallado de una forma brutal con el poste, Ping, sin saber porque, atacó con su palo a todos aquellos que se encontraban cerca de él. Incluyéndolo. Suspiró, había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en qué hacer para que el rendimiento de los soldados mejorara, decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar ir a Ping, parecía que era un distractor y una carga, el consejero se lo había señalado y su ineficiencia había llegado a límites que eran imposibles de seguir negando.

Se preguntó brevemente como sería a la mañana siguiente, a pesar de todo Ping le resultaba sumamente divertido por algunas actitudes que tenía, incluyendo el actuar un poco afeminado. Sacudió la cabeza, ese no era asunto suyo, solamente correspondía a su padre.

Antes de quedarse dormido le pareció escuchar un grito de frustración, pero desechó rápidamente la posibilidad de salir a averiguar el motivo de ese sonido al asociar la voz con la del chico al que acababa de correr. Era obvio que necesitaba desahogarse antes de marcharse.

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Su tropa era un fracaso? Eso era imposible. Habían mejorado de una forma tan asombrosa que era imposible que no se sintiera orgulloso. Y sabía que era gracias a Ping con su proeza de bajar la flecha usando las pesas.

–Soy el asesor del emperador –el consejero infló el pecho, mirándolo con altanería–. Y ese puesto lo conseguí con mis méritos, ¿puede retirarse? –preguntó, sosteniendo la entrada de su tienda para que saliera.

Shang se tuvo que contener para no darle un puñetazo. Ese hombre lo estaba hartando con sus aires de grandeza y su tono desdeñoso, siempre insinuándole que era capitán por ser hijo del General.

Se limitó a mirarlo con enfado y apretar los puños con fuerza antes de salir de su tienda. Era algo desagradable el que te dijeran que todo por lo que habías luchado, por lo que habías trabajado tan duro era algo inservible, algo que no se te sería reconocido, redujo la velocidad de su caminata apresurada, ¿y si el consejero tenía razón? ¿Y si el que su tropa no fuera al campo de batalla era debido a su ineficiencia como capitán?

–Oye, yo lo sostengo y tú lo golpeas –miró con sorpresa a Ping, pero no se detuvo a charlar con él, no estaba de humor, tenía que enfrentarse dentro de poco al encuentro con su padre, donde el consejero le diría lo malo que era en su papel. Y vería esa mirada llena de desilusión de su padre, de nuevo. Era un fracaso–. Si de algo sirve, yo creo que eres un gran capitán –la voz de Ping volvió a interrumpir sus amargos pensamientos. Esas palabras hicieron que se detuviera abruptamente y lo mirara de reojo. Ese chico era alguien sincero, como pocos, había demostrado ser valiente y tenaz, aunque era un poco extraño, lo había cachado en más de una ocasión hablando solo o con un árbol o el pasto, sacudió la cabeza y siguió andando a su tienda. Si Ping pensaba que era un gran capitán era evidente que los demás tal vez pensarían lo mismo. Esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y, de repente, ya no le pareció tan temible el momento en el que volvieran a estar reunidos los tres: su padre, el consejero y él. Sabía que para ese momento tendría la certeza absoluta de que no lo había hecho tan mal en su primera actuación como capitán. Y eso era lo que necesitaba para elevar su estado de ánimo.

* * *

No entendía todavía como habían llegado a ese punto. Estaba resignado a la destitución de su cargo cuando el consejero había llegado corriendo en su bata de baño con la noticia de que su padre lo necesitaba para la batalla.

Ahí su corazón se había llenado de ilusión y miedo, sentimientos que no lo abandonaron durante el trayecto hacia la aldea en donde se encontraría con su padre después de tantos meses de ausencia. Ni siquiera la canción de los soldados lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, en donde iban de los más agradables, como el que su padre quisiera verlo antes de lo previsto, hasta los más desagradables, donde el panorama los mostraba como los seguros salvadores del ejército imperial. Al llegar al lugar indicado se había sorprendido al hallarlo completamente destruido.

No encajaba.

¿Acaso era una estrategia para que los hunos no hicieran más estragos? Pero todo había quedado claro al ver el lugar en donde habían perecido los hombres de su padre junto con él y muchos aldeanos.

Cerró las manos en unos puños apretados, a pesar de lo que habían vivido después de eso, el dolor seguía fresco. Esperaba la mínima señal para salir a flote, cada vez con una intensidad mayor, sacudió la cabeza y siguió con su paseo alrededor de la tienda que había sido levantada de forma precipitada. Lo que más le dolía es que no podía volver para recuperar el cuerpo de su padre y darle una digna sepultura. Sabía por la mirada que le dirigió el soldado que le había llevado el casco de su padre que los hunos no se conformaron con matar a su padre, llegando al límite de dejar el casco intacto para que lo reconocieran. La espada clavada en la nieve era lo que su padre tendría, además del reconocimiento y agradecimiento del emperador. Pero eso no bastaba para llenar el hueco que había quedado en el pecho.

Su padre era lo único que le quedaba y ahora se encontraba completamente solo.

Y el no controlar sus emociones casi había provocado la muerte de todos sus soldados, eso era algo imperdonable y el dolor no justificaba el que actuara de una forma tan insensata, malgastando los cañones en vez de guardarlos para el momento adecuado.

Pero se habían salvado gracias a Ping.

Dejó de caminar cuando escuchó un quejido ahogado en la tienda donde se hallaba su soldado más joven, más valiente y el más confiable, el que seguro lo detendría cuando cometiera otra tontería semejante. Estaba decidido, al llegar con el emperador pediría un cargo especial para Ping y no se lo negarían, después de todo, era el héroe de China. Gracias a él los hunos habían sido derrotados. Regresaría a su casa con la cabeza en alto, llevando obsequios para honrar y elevar el honor de su familia.

Volvió a caminar, pensando en el futuro, era prometedor para todos. Ni siquiera el consejero pondría objeciones. De pronto, el doctor salió de la tienda con el rostro completamente serio. Shang se preocupó, ¿acaso Ping había…?

–Vive –le susurró éste cuando estuvo a su lado. Suspiró, aliviado, pero el doctor le hizo señas para que pudiera susurrar a su oído–. Hay un problema grave.

– ¿Paralítico? –preguntó Shang, preocupado. Eso podría llegar a ser peor que a muerte, pero su compañero negó con la cabeza, con un aire sombrío.

–Peor –musitó. Ladeó la cabeza, curioso, ¿qué podría ser peor que la muerte o el quedar paralítico? El médico se acercó más a su oído–. Es una mujer.

Shang se quedó de piedra.

No podía creerlo.

¿Una mujer? ¿Ping?

Imposible.

* * *

_Hola, de nuevo_

_Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. De nuevo... gracias, gracias, gracias..._

_Quejas, amenazas, sugerencias... de todo en un review._

_Solo una nota más, el final lo publicaré el 28 de este mes. Cuando el medio limón se hace maduro (shalalá, que felicidad)_

_Un beso_

_Arya Bromsson_


	3. Tercera y última parte

_¡Hola! _

_Antes de que venga la última parte del fic quiero decir que hoy, 28 de noviembre, a las 10:20 de la mañana en México (centro) nació una personita que hoy en día es muy especial para mí. Nada más ni nada menos que mi pequeño medio limón._

_Bueno, ahorita mismo hay un pastel imaginario de chocolate con dieciocho velitas (sopla, sopla) y yo tratando de cantar las mañanitas. _

_Solo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Recuerda que eres una de mis mejores amigas del mundo y espero que te guste._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que se reconozca es propiedad de Disney, yo solamente escribo esto porque es un regalo._

_Dedicado a mi blimón, porque ya es adulta. Y a ustedes, que leyeron, comentaron, dieron favorito o follow. Gracias._

* * *

**Tercera y última parte**

**A los ojos de Shang**

**.**

**28 de noviembre**

**10:20 a.m. (para mí)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ping era una mujer.

Era imposible.

Shang se enderezó y miró de reojo al trío problemático que era el que protegía a Ping, sus expresiones de preocupación eran tan sinceras que tuvo que desechar la posibilidad de que fuera una broma.

Entonces el médico era el que estaba mintiendo, era viejo. De seguro su vista era mala y estaba confundido. Ping no podía ser una chica.

Entró precipitadamente a la tienda y vio a su soldado recostado, estudió su rostro unos segundos antes de que este se enderezara. Era fino y delicado, pero había encontrado a muchos hombres que tenían el rostro de esa forma y no eran mujeres.

De pronto, Ping abrió los ojos y le sonrió. La misma sonrisa de siempre que lograba incomodarlo un poco. Pero hasta entonces todo era normal. Era Ping. No una chica. Pero entonces se enderezó.

Y la manta resbaló de su cuerpo para dejar su torso vendado al descubierto.

Abrió la boca, mirándolo con incredulidad.

"Mirándola" se corrigió mentalmente.

Ella pareció notar el porqué de su reacción tratando de taparse de nuevo, pero era inútil. La había visto.

–Puedo explicarlo –murmuró ella.

Shang no contestó. Ni siquiera la miró. Estaba anonado. Ping era una mujer.

Era demasiado, lo habían engañado, se habían burlado de él.

–Es cierto –la voz incrédula del consejero traspasó sus pensamientos, éste se hallaba en la entrada de la tienda, se cruzó de brazos y salió. No quería escuchar lo que haría ese hombre a continuación, no estaba de ánimo.

Un aire gélido lo recibió cuando salió apresuradamente del lugar, quería irse a cualquier lado lejos de ahí, para estar a solas, para meditar. Para tratar de comprender por qué esa mujer había llegado tan lejos en una mentira, ¿había sido para darle una lección? ¿Para demostrar algo? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? Todos sabían que el precio por ello era la muerte.

Las exclamaciones de los soldados y las palabras furiosas del consejero parecían llegar de un lugar muy lejano mientras batallaba consigo mismo, ¿podría matarla?

–Lo hice para salvar a mi padre –su voz era suave y firme a pesar de todo.

La miró de reojo, sus ojos mostraban sinceridad. Así que era por eso.

Su padre.

–Era la única forma. Deben creerme.

Shang apartó la mirada. Le creía, había escuchado a su padre decir que Fa Zhou había quedado lesionado en la última guerra al demostrar gran valor y que, en dado caso de que llegara a luchar en otra, sus probabilidades de morir y dejar sola a su esposa e hija eran muy elevadas. Si su padre lo sabía era obvio que su familia también y probablemente, la chica, al saber del futuro de su padre había decidido tomar su lugar para salvar su vida con la certeza de que si descubrían su verdadera identidad moriría. Esa era una gran muestra de valor y amor. Pero, ¿quién no haría eso por un padre? Aparte de creerle, extrañamente, la comprendía. Él habría hecho lo mismo o más por su progenitor.

–Capitán –Shang evitó dar un respingo al notar al consejero a su lado.

Se dio la vuelta y vio acurrucada a la chica.

Mulan.

Miró de reojo al consejero y supo que ese era su momento. Debía matarla.

Se acercó a la montura de la chica para desenvainar la espada que era de Fa Zhou. El animal, obviamente, se encabritó, pero el consejero ordenó a algunos soldados detenerle, al igual que encargarse de los que eran los amigos de la chica, que estaba completamente quieta mientras se acercaba con lentitud hacia donde se encontraba.

Mulan solo lo miró, sin lágrimas o sollozos descontrolados, parecía aceptar su destino, inclinó la cabeza cuando estuvo delante de ella y eso le provocó un escalofrío.

No iba a matarla, no después de todo lo que había hecho por él, por su tropa. Sabía que lo único que cambiaba era el nombre y en que la viera ahora como una mujer. Pero seguía teniendo la misma valentía, lealtad, honestidad que antes. Igual que su deuda de vida.

Arrojó la espada cerca de donde se encontraba. Ella alzó la mirada, sorprendida.

–Te doy vida por vida, he pagado mi deuda –Shang se dio la vuelta, estaba ligeramente molesto y no sabía exactamente por qué–. ¡Vámonos!

–Pero… usted tiene… tiene… que… –el consejero se acercó a él, anonado. Eso fue suficiente para él, lo agarró con brusquedad para acercarlo más a su rostro.

–He dicho: vámonos –repitió mientras montaba su caballo, iniciando la marcha hacia el palacio del emperador.

Los demás se apresuraron a obedecer y muy pronto dejaron atrás el lugar donde se había quedado sola Mulan. Shang no miró atrás, sabía que si lo hacía regresaría. Pero no entendía si para pedirle perdón porque iban para llevarse el crédito de algo hecho por ella o una explicación.

* * *

–Esa serpiente traidora le ha llevado el deshonor a su familia…

Shang trató de ignorar los comentarios desdeñosos del consejero mientras se acercaban a la ciudad, había pasado cierto tiempo desde aquella revelación pero los soldados parecían estar aceptándolo ahora, después de su estado de aturdimiento y él lo agradecía, si tenía que seguir escuchando las palabras del consejero se colocaría a su altura para dejarle un recuerdo de su puño. Apretó las riendas de su caballo con más fuerza. Por lo general controlaba muy bien su temperamento, pero los acontecimientos recientes no ayudaban mucho para mantenerlo aplacado.

Respiró hondo y dejó que su caballo redujera el paso para colocarse más cerca de sus soldados. Uno de ellos reía, le bastaron unos segundos para reconocer a Ling.

–Ahora entiendo porque se puso así ese día en el lago –Ling soltó otra carcajada estruendosa.

–Fue una suerte que la serpiente roja te mordiera –Chien-Po interrumpió a su amigo con serenidad–. De haberla descubierto antes las cosas serían diferentes.

Shang se tensó un poco, en eso tenía razón, en ese momento solamente le debía una mejora en la tropa y eso no era un buen motivo para dejarla viva. Agradeció internamente a la serpiente roja, aunque nunca había visto una de ese color.

–No estoy seguro de que fuera roja –objetó Ling–. Estaba demasiado oscuro.

–Pues yo estoy orgulloso –interrumpió Yao–. Admito que al principio le hacíamos la vida imposible, pero le enseñé a escupir como todo un hombre.

Ling rió de nuevo y varios soldados lo imitaron.

–Su padre estará orgulloso de ella cuando vuelva a casa y le diga: "mientras estaba en el ejército aprendí a escupir, padre". Cuando los hombres que vivan cerca de ese lugar la escuchen, desearán desesperadamente que sea su esposa.

Al terminar eso, las carcajadas fueron más que la vez anterior, pero Shang no se rió. Curiosamente ese comentario le hacía ruborizar. Pero era algo absurdo. Solamente porque había descubierto que Ping era en realidad Mulan no iba a comenzar a interesarse en ella. ¿Qué era diferente? Solamente que era una chica. Una chica que podría comprenderlo cuando hablara de estrategias o entrenamientos, alguien que no pondría objeciones si decidía volver a participar en una guerra si no que haría lo posible por ayudarlo.

–Yo le enseñé a armar una tienda de verdad –otro comentario se abrió paso en sus pensamientos.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente con los ojos de Mulan.

– ¡No importa eso! ¡No importa que sepa luchar, escupir, armar una tienda, patear bien y esas cosas! –el consejero se volvió hacia ellos con una expresión de enojo–. ¡Dejen de hablar de esa mujer como si lo que hubiera hecho fuese lo correcto! ¡Es una absoluta deshonra y ustedes no parecen comprenderlo! ¡Quienquiera que sea el desdichado que se atreva a casar con semejante chica llevará desgracia a su familia y a su buen nombre!

Shang cerró los ojos, sabía que el consejero tenía un poco de razón, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de contestarle como se lo merecía. Si él se descontrolaba los demás seguirían su ejemplo.

–Si vuelvo a escuchar otra palabra más sobre Ping o Mulan se las verán conmigo –dijo en voz alta, mirando con furia al consejero, que pareció aplacarse un poco mientras se daba la vuelta para continuar con su camino.

–Somos los héroes de China –le escuchó murmurar–. Me conformo con eso.

Shang se concentró con fuerza en algo que lo calmara o las cosas terminarían muy mal.

* * *

Sentía la mirada de todos los presentes, pero eso no evitaba que mirara alrededor con todos sus sentidos despiertos. Estaba esperando que los hunos aparecieran. A pesar de haberse mostrado indiferente con Mulan unos momentos antes le había creído, pero no podía permitir que le hablara de esa forma enfrente de toda esa gente, eso solamente aumentaría las deshonras que llevaba encima. Ignoró los sentimientos de culpa cuando el emperador les dio todo el mérito de la derrota de los hunos, miró la espada que sostenía para inspeccionar el techo, pero solamente había unas estatuas.

–Presento ante usted la espada de Shan-Yu –dijo en voz alta, extendiéndosela al emperador. El dragón que estaba detrás de él lo ponía tenso. Había algo raro en él.

–Su padre hubiera estado muy orgulloso.

Eso hizo que dejara de pensar en el dragón, en los hunos, en Shan-Yu, en Mulan, en todo. Miró los ojos del emperador, llenos de comprensión y supo que no estaba mintiendo. Lo creía.

Abrió la boca para responder cuando un halcón le arrancó de las manos la espada con tanta fuerza que le cortó un poco, evitó hacer una mueca, pero no por el dolor, sino porque el ave había llevado la espada hacia el techo que miraba momentos antes, donde se escondía Shan-Yu. Mulan no mentía. Eso confirmaba el hecho de que podía confiar en ella.

Desenvainó la espada con lentitud cuando oyó un ruido violento a su espalda, no pudo darse la vuelta pues sintió que los hunos lo rodeaban y uno le daba un golpe demoledor, tirándolo al suelo. Todo le daba vueltas pero pudo enderezarse lo suficiente como para ver cómo se llevaban al emperador al palacio.

– ¡No! –gritó, corriendo hacia la enorme puerta que se cerraba con rapidez. Justo cuando llegó ésta terminó de cerrarse. La aporreó con fuerza mientras escuchaba la carcajada del líder de los hunos.

Miró con impotencia la puerta.

Se sentía mal. Esa era lo que merecía por haberle negado a Mulan el derecho de ser reconocida como heroína de China. Ahora sí que le había fallado a su padre y al emperador, estaba seguro de que si éste viviera se sentiría profundamente decepcionado de su persona. Golpeó la puerta de nuevo, con un grito desgarrador.

No iba a permitir que nada le pasara al emperador. No se podía dar el lujo de quedarse sin hacer nada. Después de todo era el capitán Li Shang.

* * *

Si estuvieran en un momento diferente Shang hubiera reído como no lo hacía desde que era pequeño. Una parte sería por el aspecto que tenían los tres soldados amigos de Mulan, que no habían dudado cuando ella había ido a pedir su ayuda, él también fue porque confiaba en la chica, sabía que sus ideas a veces eran mejores que las de él. Y, por otro lado, sus ganas de reír eran debido al nerviosismo que le causaba el casi haber sido descubiertos, cuando a Ling se le había caído la manzana, además de la cara de entusiasmo que se le había puesto a un guerrero huno.

Definitivamente los hunos habían pasado mucho tiempo alejados de las mujeres para sentirse atraídos por sus guerreros, él no les veía mucho parecido con las chicas o quizá era solamente porque Mulan estaba a su lado y lograba distraerlo un poco. Sacudió la cabeza cuando empezaron a atacar a los hunos, debía de concentrarse, su objetivo era el más difícil y peligroso: él iría a por Shan-Yu y pensar en la chica no le iba a ser de mucha utilidad.

– ¡Shang, corre! –ella le hizo una seña con la cabeza y él obedeció, se dirigió con rapidez al lugar en donde el líder huno estaba con el emperador.

Llegó justo a tiempo para detener el ataque, los golpes del líder eran precisos y dolorosos, pero logró dominarlo después de unos dolorosos minutos, jadeó un poco cuando escuchó la voz de Chien-Po al hablar con el emperador, sabía que no iba a resistir mucho más. Justo después de pensar en ello sintió como el huno golpeaba su cabeza contra la suya. Eso hizo que viera todo negro y se desplomó contra el piso. Oyó gritos de júbilo, lo que le hicieron saber que solamente quedaban él y Shan-Yu en el palacio. Lo que significaba que, probablemente, moriría. Cosa que no sería muy mala, había hecho todo lo posible por salvar al emperador. Pero una voz lo sacó de su error.

–Shang –era ella mientras le daba un leve jalón.

Se enderezó a toda prisa, debía de salvar a la chica, no podía permitir que Shan-Yu la lastimara. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro del líder, sacó una pequeña daga que siempre escondía en el cinto, aunque estaba demasiado débil para volver a dominarlo, pero sería una buena distracción para que Mulan huyera y salvara su vida. Con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos al notar que el huno lo mataría.

– ¡No! –gritó ella.

Abrió los ojos y la miró, ella se recogió el pelo para volver a ser Ping.

Shang evitó maldecir en voz alta cuando el huno lo soltó para salir corriendo tras Mulan.

–Maldita mujer –jadeó Shang, tratando de sentarse –. ¿No podía escapar y dejar que me mataran?

Pero sabía que eso era imposible, escuchó los gritos de la multitud, un "en el techo" y supo que ella necesitaba de su ayuda. Se levantó con dificultad y echó a correr.

* * *

–Nos has salvado a todos –el emperador sonrió y le dedicó una reverencia a la chica que estaba frente a él.

Shang compartió una mirada asombrada con Ling, que estaba a su lado, esa frase era lo último que esperaba por parte del emperador después de que enumerara todos los crímenes o "deshonras" de Mulan. Miró divertido la reverencia exagerada del consejero y, cuando ella se volvió para mirarlos, imitó al emperador. Era lo menos que merecía esa chica después de lo que había logrado. Prácticamente sola había logrado derrotar a los hunos.

Escuchó su jadeo de sorpresa por lo que adivinó que todos los presentes le estaban rindiendo homenaje, tal y como se lo merecía, no importaba que fuera una mujer, había demostrado ser más valiente que un hombre.

Se levantó cuando escuchó como el emperador le ordenaba a su insufrible consejero conseguirle a Mulan un puesto importante, pero no prestaba mucha atención, se limitó a mirarla. Estaba sonrojada y sorprendida, tal vez ella no esperaba eso después del regaño que había recibido. Sonrió un poco por el desmayo del consejero, ese hombre necesitaba seriamente encontrar a una mujer que lograra hacer de él algo mejor.

Estaba absorto mirando el cuerpo inerte cuando la chica se lanzó a los brazos del emperador para darle un abrazo.

Esa escena le hizo sonreír de una forma inexplicable. Mulan era verdaderamente asombrosa.

– ¿Está permitido hacer eso? –la voz de Yao sonaba sorprendida, se encogió de hombros cuando ella se dio la vuelta y abrazó a sus amigos, que todavía estaban usando los disfraces de mujeres para después dirigirse a él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y él, por primera vez en su vida, no supo que hacer, que decir o como moverse.

¿Estaría bien abrazarla, como sus amigos? ¿Estrecharle la mano? ¿Sonreírle?

Ella se detuvo frente a él y Shang extendió los brazos, pero no la abrazó. No tenían ese grado de confianza, no era lo mismo que cuando se había quitado la parte superior de su ropa porque pensaba que estaba frente a un grupo de hombres. ¿Por qué se sentía tan tímido?

–Eh… –ella lo miró, esperanzada–. Eres valiente –y unas palmaditas. Eso fue algo malo, la sonrisa de Mulan decayó. Sus ojos miraron en otra dirección y él se sintió terrible.

–Oh… gracias –caminó a su lado para ir hacia su caballo y montarlo, le dio unas palmaditas para después salir del lugar, rodeada con las aclamaciones de la gente.

Shang no dejó de ver en su dirección ni cuando la chica se perdió de vista. Escuchó un carraspeo a su lado. Era el emperador, se giró para mirarlo bien.

–La flor que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas –la sonrisa que le dedicó era amable.

Shang lo miró sin comprender.

– ¿Señor? –preguntó.

Él le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

–No en todas las dinastías conoces a una chica como esa –señaló con la cabeza el lugar por donde había desaparecido Mulan momentos antes, después se retiró.

Shang estuvo dándole vueltas a las palabras del emperador antes de entender que era lo que tenía que hacer. Corrió para buscar su montura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Su mirada sorprendida bastó para entorpecerlo. Le extendió el casco que había ido a recuperar en las montañas antes de ir a su hogar con un pretexto.

–Olvidaste tu casco –trató de decir con voz normal. Sacudió la cabeza y lo acercó para mirarlo bien–. Bueno, en realidad es su casco –se lo extendió a Fa Zhou, un hombre que imponía respeto con su sola presencia, le recordaba un poco a su padre–. Ya que… –Mulan y su padre intercambiaron una mirada, que solamente sirvió para ponerlo más nervioso, ¿qué le pasaba? –. Es decir…

– ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? –lo interrumpió ella, acercándose un paso y agarrando con firmeza el casco.

– ¿Quieres quedarte para siempre? –gritó una voz a lo lejos, él miró hacia su origen, para mirar a la señora mayor, la abuela de la chica, sonreírle con calidez. Miró de reojo a Mulan, que sonreía divertida aunque estaba ligeramente ruborizada.

Sonrió, se sentía bien en ese lugar.

– ¿A cenar? –repitió, saboreando las palabras–. Será un placer.

Y cuando su familia se acercó para preguntarle sobre su persona supo que estaba aceptando algo más que una invitación a cenar. Algo que haría que nunca más se sintiera solo. Miró a Mulan y le sonrió con sinceridad.

Sus vidas ahora estarían enlazadas, había comprendido que ella era la mujer indicada para alguien como él. Y no la dejaría marchar.

* * *

_Tarán..._

_Eso ha sido todo._

_Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, dar en follow o fav._

_Espero les haya gustado y a ti en especial, Dulce._

_No creo que tenga nada más que escribir y como detesto eso de PM..._

_**Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen: **Gracias por leer. Y espero que te haya gustado. Oh, llegó después de que se enteró que Ping era una mujer._

_**PichonSalvaje:** Tengo una noticia. Es 28. Sorpresa. Yo también odié al consejero, cuando yo era pequeña, cada vez que salía en la tele le enseñaba mi lengua. Bueno, no, me daba miedo. Espero leerte pronto. Oh, y gracias._

_**okashira janet: **Morí con lo de "lagartijo favorito", de ahora en adelante diré eso. Esta película, junto con su continuación es una de mis preferidas, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias._

_**Aid4: **No, no salió el lagartijo favorito bien bien porque Shang lo conoce hasta el final de la segunda parte. Aunque le mordió el trasero a Ling. Pero al capitán no. Nos leemos luego. Gracias por leer._

_**Dulce Murtagh: **Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te haya gustado. Te quiero muchote y te veo luego. _

_Espero leerlos pronto..._

_Un beso_

_Arya Bromsson_


End file.
